Insurance
by ShuriShuShu
Summary: 2D and Murdoc are mucking about together in Murdoc's Winnebago. Unfortunately, there's big consequences that follow. More chapters to come later. Misleading summary is very misleading. Rated T for language and generic 2D abuse.


One of my first fanfics, please don't flame if it sucks :3 Reviews are nice.

* * *

><p>The loud screeching of tires and blaring rock music erupted through the seemingly barren road as a large motor home sped past, disrupting the peace and quiet that had been there just moments before. Inside of the vehicle were two men, one with bright blue spiky hair with what looked like two big, black holes where his eyes should have been that was driving, and the other with baggy, mismatched eyes and skin which had a sort of olive green tint to it that was sitting in the passenger seat. As the music erupted throughout the Winnebago and the road around them, the two men laughed almost hysterically, with empty beer cans, cigarette butts, and a small bong or two littered about the floor.<p>

The blue-haired man stepped on the gas pedal, turning the knob to the radio to make the music even louder, as he continued to laugh with one hand on the steering wheel, his other hand wrapped around a beer bottle. Both 2D and Murdoc were drunk off of their asses, and seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Oi, face-ache, pass me a light, will ya?" The satanist practically had to yell over the deafening music, gesturing to 2D and pulling a cancer stick out of its carton and shoving it between his lips. The other male grinned and drunkenly let go of the steering wheel, his beer bottle still in hand as he stuck his other hand in his back pocket to grab his lighter. He handed it to the bassist, who greedily took it from the singer's large hands and lit up.

While 2D seemed to be fumbling with the radio, Murdoc leaned back in his seat and took a long drag of his cigarette, closing his eyes. A few moments later, he opened them again, looking out of the front window, his eyes suddenly widening as he noticed a rather large deer standing in the middle of the road in the distance, staring right back at them. It wasn't that odd, considering that they had been driving for several hours and had ended up in the middle of god-knows-where, so they were bound to see some obscure form of wildlife.

The handicapped man continued to play around with the knobs and buttons of the car stereo, no longer really paying attention to the road in front of him, until he heard Murdoc shriek, "God damn it, Dullard, pay attention! It's a fuckin' deer! Pull th' fuck over!" The intoxicated younger male suddenly looked up, growing pale and wide eyed, and quickly twisted the steering wheel, causing the wheels of the mobile home to screech loudly against the asphalt in order to avoid the stupid animal, making it move off of the road and into the surrounding woods, until suddenly the vehicle had rammed itself into the front of a large redwood tree. 2D had just successfully crashed Murdoc's Winnebago.

The air was quiet and tense for a few moments, save for the heavy breathing of the two men, until the azure-haired man spoke up, "Oh, 'oly crap, fa' was close... Ah' yew alrigh', Muds?" He asked, concerned as he raised an eyebrow at the older man in the passenger seat. Murdoc just sat there for what seemed like hours, staring wide-eyed into nothing but empty space, until he finally began to mumble. "Y-You... You... You crashed my Winnie..." 2D looked up through the front window. He had indeed crashed Murdoc's windscreen had a couple gigantic cracks in it and had caved in, and littered throughout the floor was pieces of broken glass, puddles of spilled beer, an ashtray or two, and a few air fresheners that had fallen from the ceiling. "Oh god, Muds, I'm sowry! Supah' sowry! I-I didn' mean ta crash fa' car!" 2D practically screeched his apology, after what seemed to have been forever for him to realize what had just happened. It was then that Murdoc backhanded him, hard across the face, and then again. And again. He began to land kicks and punches on 2D, who futilely covered his face with his arms in a weak form of self-defense, letting out a whine as Murdoc's foot was powerfully embedded into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to stumble.

Seconds later, before the dimwit could blink, he was lying on his back on the floor, Murdoc's hands gripping his shirt tightly as he was shaken violently, his head repeatedly being knocked against the floor with as much strength as the smaller man could muster. "You flippin' IDIOT! You just fuckin' CRASHED my FUCKIN' Winnie! My most prized possession! My fuckin' BABY!" He bellowed, continuing to shake 2D with enough force to dislocate his spinal discs, before wrapping his arms around the dullard's neck, squeezing tightly with his nails embedded into his pale skin. "I... I tol' yew I was sowr-" "That's not good enough, ya prattling numbskull! Jus' how th' HELL do ya expect ta' PAY for this whole damned mess?" Murdoc questioned, letting go of the man beneath him and folding his arms across his chest.

Limply, 2D stood up, his legs wobbling as he tried to stable himself. "But eh, don't yew 'ave insurance...?" He asked softly. A few minutes of silence passed, so 2D spoke again. "Please tell me yew 'ave insurance..." "Okay, I have insurance." Murdoc said, rolling his eyes. At the satanist's reply, the blue-haired man smiled his usual toothy grin, turning around with his back to Murdoc as he began to walk over to the front door of the Winnie. "Well 'fen, see? Et's no problem, so don' worreh abou' i-" "Ya stupid twerp, I lied! I don't have insurance!" The olive-skinned man interjected, grabbing 2D's arm to keep him from going away.

"... Shit."


End file.
